Frederick and Antoinette: A Fan Relation
by EmblemQueen
Summary: So, after a little debate, I finally decided to post this here. I wrote this cause I love Frederick! So I created Antoinette, who would be his daughter (from the future if she existed in Awakening). But can Frederick become the good father he wants to be to her? Rated T for a little violence and a couple adultish references. UPDATE: Recruitment convos added!
1. Antoinette's Recruitment

**Author's Note: Antoinette is my newest OC! I made her cause I love Frederick and I thought it would've been cool if he'd gotten a default child in Awakening as well because that child could've been Lucina's retainer in the same sense that Frederick is Chrom's. And a female retainer could even be a best friend to her. So I came up with Antoinette. She's a Troubador and a childhood friend of Lucina. Antoinette admires her father's skills, but not so much his lessons on them. She's free-spirited and also into boys (Inigo would dig her, lol). But I imagine that Frederick would be a rather strict and overprotective father, the kind that could get on his daughter's nerves at times… Hehe, enjoy!**

**Oh, also, I will not be writing a support for the mother(s). I just don't feel like it and there are certain possible Frederick pairings that I can't stand. So I apologize if you were hoping for this.**

Frederick and Antoinette: Antoinette's Recruitment

Frederick: Excuse me, but why is a young girl carrying nothing but a staff traveling all alone?

Antoinette: Hm? Oh, some warriors have come to my aid! I wasn't alone at first, but—OH!

Frederick: What? What's the matter?

Antoinette: You... Your armor...

Frederick: ...I beg your pardon? What about my armor?

Antoinette: Father! Oh, Father, it IS you! I've found you at last! *sniff*

Frederick: Huh?! F-Father?!

Antoinette: I've missed you so much and I've been so lonely since I came from the future! And we look so much alike, I notice! Well, aside from my hair color...

Frederick: H-Hold on now, let's back up here for a moment. You say you're my daughter, but how do I know you're telling the truth? I will admit that you bear a striking resemblance to me, but for all I know, you're an enemy that's merely trying to get me to lower my guard.

Antoinette: Hehe, yep, you're my father alright! This is why they called you Frederick the Wary!

Frederick: What?! Only milord Chrom ever called me that! How do you know of that title? Might you even be an enemy spy?!

Antoinette: Oh for heaven's sake... Just as paranoid as I remember. But I'll have to show you my proof later! We need to protect Sir Kieran or those bandits will take him! If you or any of your comrades need injuries to be healed, just give the word!

Frederick: H-Hey, wait a second! ...Sir Kieran?!

After the Battle

Frederick: Alright now, miss, if you want me to believe you're my daughter, now's the time to prove it. Starting with your horse. Did you call him Sir Kieran?

Antoinette: Oh, yes, I certainly did! Because that was the name you gave him when you first got him. He's such a lovely horse, isn't he? I've taken good care of him for you just like I promised!

Frederick: ...H-He looks exactly like my own horse! But that doesn't mean anything! Lots of horses look alike and can have the same name! How do I know that ours are really one in the same?

Antoinette: Well, that, unfortunately, I can't exactly prove now that I've already traveled back in time. But I have other proof that I'm your daughter. Such as this.

Frederick: What?! I-It can't be! That piece of metal looks just like...

Antoinette: The bottom left corner of one of your shoulder guards, yes. I took it after you were killed in my future...

Frederick: ...So it is. But...couldn't anyone have walked up to my corpse and taken it?

Antoinette: Well, yes, I suppose. But I have one more thing. Look at this scarf and read the words on it. My father made it especially for me when I was little...

Frederick: ..."Daddy's Little Girl" ...I...I...I don't believe this. This is...something I would most certainly do if I had a daughter. Please, tell me your name.

Antoinette: My name's Antoinette, Father. You picked it out when I was born.

Frederick: Antoinette... That is such a lovely name. I had good taste. There is no question about it now, you're definitely my daughter.

Antoinette: See, I told you! Is milady Lucina here too? I was separated from her when we left home in disguise, and then I tossed out the icky mercenary outfit because I didn't need it.

Frederick: Yes, she's here too. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you!

Antoinette: Oh, thank the gods! But Father...*sniff* I'm most glad to see you again! *hugs Frederick*

Frederick: *returns hug* Antoinette...*sniff* Oh, stop it, you're making me cry too! But...I'm happy you're safe! Young lady, don't get into such trouble ever again!

Antoinette: Oh, Daddy! *sniff* I won't! I won't! We'll just cry tears of joy together, like we used to!

Frederick: *sniff* Y-Yes, we will!

Chrom: Gods, I think I've seen more drama in the past ten seconds than I have in my entire life.


	2. C Support

**Frederick and Antoinette**

C Support

Antoinette: Ah, Father, there you are.

Frederick: Oh, hello, Antoinette. What's on your mind?

Antoinette: Well um…since I've found you again, can I ask you a favor?

Frederick: Sure. I'd help you with anything you need.

Antoinette: Great! Thanks! Could you possibly…teach me everything you know about being a retainer to Ylisse's royalty? I learned how exceptional a knight captain you were and I want to be just like that!

Frederick: Really? But didn't I train you in the future?

Antoinette: Well, yes, but… Unfortunately, you never got to finish because…well, you know.

Frederick: …Oh, right. I'm sorry about that. I'd be more than happy to teach you what I know. But you must work hard every day and put in as much effort as you can in every task.

Antoinette: I will, Father, don't worry! I intend to do the best I can for Lady Lucina!

Frederick: Excellent! We can get started right now. A retainer and knight captain to Ylisse's royal family performs many duties. And they vary greatly in difficulty, importance, and simplicity. They include basic tasks like scouting paths in the mornings during outings, polishing armor, and cleaning weapons to more complicated duties like checking weapons and armor, attending meetings, and training and teaching new recruits. When we're away from the palace, I also build campfires and keep the paths clear of any rocks or such that someone could trip over.

Antoinette: Oh, uh, wow… I see, Father, but that's quite a lot. Must I learn all of this right now?

Frederick: Antoinette, if you want to properly serve and protect the Ylisse royal family in my stead, you have to be hard-working and perform all these duties and more. Not just ensuring their safety and satisfaction on the battlefield, but also within the palace and on the road.

Antoinette: I know, Father, but are you sure all of this is really necessary? I want to be as good as you are and serve Lady Lucina at my finest, but I'm not sure if I could handle all of this or if I'm suited to be a captain or lieutenant. I can't even fight, and I seem to recall Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa needing to tell you to just chill sometimes.

Frederick: Er…well, yes, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't keep doing our best. Everyone makes mistakes, you know. Even I do still, as much as I hate to admit to it. And there's more to being a leader than merely having combat skills.

Antoinette: I suppose that's true. But you're still trying to teach me an awful lot here at once.

Frederick: Well, I only seek to bring out the best in my daughter. You can't properly perform your duty if you don't learn everything there is to know about it.

Antoinette: Yes, I know, "knowledge and history are your most basic tools for success." You only told me a hundred times.

Frederick: Well, I did good then. That's exactly what I was about to say.

Antoinette: But of course it was. And I understand it, but can't we take it a little slower? I wish to learn more, Father, but I also wish to do so at a reasonable pace.

Frederick: I'm sure you can manage. If you don't learn quickly and efficiently, you can't do your best as soon as you can. What if there came a time where Lucina was in a certain situation in which she needed your help, but you hadn't yet learned what you need to do in such an event? You'd both be in quite a predicament.

Antoinette: Sigh… You always were so paranoid. I guess I can give it a try, though.

Frederick: Not exactly the word I would use to describe myself, but good. Let's get started then.

Antoinette: Yes, Father…


	3. B Support

B Support

Antoinette: *angrily* FATHER!

Frederick: Aaah! Antoinette, don't scare me like that! What's the matter?

Antoinette: Father, how could you?! You've totally ruined my life!

Frederick: Wait, what? What are you talking ab—?

Antoinette: I'm talking about that boy I'd made friends with the other day! When you stuck your nose into my business and spied on us!

Frederick: Oh, that? I did what I did for your own good. I wanted to make sure you were meeting good people. But no daughter of mine is going to be taken advantage of by a boy like that. I saw the way he was trying to touch you and then he took you into a tavern for way too long! You're too young for that kind of business and I did not want him getting you into it. That boy is not right for you.

Antoinette: Ugh! You thought he was trying to get me drunk or something?! How shallow are you?! We went to that tavern because his older brother works there and he had needed to run an errand for him! I tagged along because he needed to let him know he was finished! And he wasn't touching me in any way that made me feel uncomfortable!

Frederick: W-What? But…then…why didn't you come out for several minutes?

Antoinette: The boy decided to talk with his brother for a little while. Is that such a crime?! And now he won't talk to me, nor will his brother or any of the other people I met! They're all scared of you! I'm not as stupid and untrustworthy as you think I am! I can take care of myself! So just butt out!

Frederick: But I… I'm really sorry! I honestly thought—!

Antoinette: You THOUGHT?! You never THOUGHT at all! You're just a paranoid, nosy, annoying jerk! And you don't think I can take care of myself! You think I'm weak and naïve!

Frederick: What?! That's not true! Please, just listen to me! I'm truly sorry!

Antoinette: NO! I hate you and I hate your lessons! I wouldn't follow in your footsteps if someone paid me a thousand gold! So just LEAVE ME ALONE! *runs off crying*

Frederick: Antoinette, wait! Please! I swear I didn't mean to—! …Damn it all! What in the name of the gods is wrong with me?!


	4. A Support

**Author's Note: Just to point out, "brother" would be replaced with "sister" if Antoinette actually had a sister instead. Obviously, every woman Frederick can marry has a child attached to them, so no matter what, Antoinette would have a sibling. **

A Support

Frederick: Antoinette? Are you here? Gods, where is that girl? I won't ever forgive myself if my own daughter hates me forever. And her mother will have my head. I've got to keep looking…

Antoinette: AAAAAAH!

Unknown: Graagh!

Frederick: *jumps* What the—?! Antoinette! I'm coming! *runs away from the camp and finds it came from the woods nearby*

Antoinette: Get away from me, you horrible things! Somebody, help me!

Frederick: *sees Antoinette getting grabbed by a Risen while two more move in for an attack* NO! She's being attacked by Risen! Antoinette! Hold on! Let go of her, you scum! *un-slings a silver lance and knocks away the Risen holding Antoinette captive*

Antoinette: Father?!

Frederick: *as he's being attacked* Gaah! I'll protect you! Run away!

Antoinette: What?! But these things are ganging up on you!

Frederick: I don't care! YAAA! Aagh! I just want you to be safe! Aaaaaugh! HAAA!

Antoinette: Father! No! I don't want them to kill you! I'm staying right here!

Frederick: But—GAAGH! *continues taking blows while dealing them*

*a bit later, Frederick finally defeating all three Risen, though he's bruised and bloody*

Frederick: Ha…finally… You're safe…Antoinette… *collapses to his knees*

Antoinette: Oh no! Father! You're bleeding out! Let me heal you with my Mend staff!

Frederick: Ah… Thank you… *Antoinette's staff glows and soothes his wounds*

Antoinette: Father, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be doing what you usually do for Chrom and Lissa, or maybe spending a bit of time with Mother!

Frederick: I was looking for you and I heard you scream. So naturally, I came to help you.

Antoinette: But…even after all those things I said? You still decided to risk your life for me?

Frederick: Of course. Antoinette, you're my daughter. And I love you, your brother, and your mother more than anything in the world. I spent hours looking for you after your mother gave me a scolding for that incident about the boy you met, and I even sacrificed doing some of my normal duties to find you. Regardless of what you say to me, it's still my duty to take care of you and I would never let any harm befall you. No matter what the cost.

Antoinette: Oh…Father… *sniff* I never thought…you cared so much…

Frederick: Of course I do. I would be a terrible father not to. And yet, I think I've been one to you already. I still feel horrible for what had happened before. I'm truly, very sorry.

Antoinette: I know… I'm really sorry too. I was too hard on you and I overreacted. I didn't really mean any of those things I said. I'm sorry! *hugs her father and starts crying*

Frederick: *returns the embrace* It's alright… I should take much of the blame myself. I should've spoken to you first about it instead of jumping to conclusions. And I caused you to lose potential friends.

Antoinette: Yeah, but some of them might not have been very nice to me anyway. And all you wanted to do was look out for me.

Frederick: That's right. Except next time, I'll be more careful and less nosy about that.

Antoinette: Thank you, Father… I don't hate you. I never really did. I love you…

Frederick: I'm glad. I love you too.

Antoinette: And you think maybe we could still do those lessons a teensy little bit slower? I just…I like a more free lifestyle… And Lady Lucina is a capable girl, I don't think she needs me around every hour of the day.

Frederick: *smiles* You know, I can go along with that. I should've paid more attention to your feelings and how you learn best as well. We'll move along at a pace that's just right for you.

Antoinette: Oh, thank you, Father! *hugs tighter*

Frederick: Heh, you're very welcome. I also have another idea. We should also spend some more father-daughter time together. So we can get to know one another even better. What do you say?

Antoinette: Oh, that would be wonderful! You really are the best father I could ask for!

Frederick: Antoinette, you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. You're the best daughter I could ask for as well. But we should get back to camp. Your mother is probably worried about us both.

Antoinette: Oh, you're right! Let's go!


End file.
